


Comfort

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, i really love these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: It all happened after that one day when Shikamaru went over to Naruko’s house to comfort her after the death of Jiraiya-sama.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Naruto last night and I discovered the Uzumaki Naruto tag and AUs and I'm simply in love?? like I wish naruto was a girl lmao. I especially love this pairing and I'm sad that there aren't a lot of fics about them.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you want more because I know I do lol.

It all happened after that one day when Shikamaru went over to Naruko’s house to comfort her after the death of Jiraiya-sama.

At first, Shikamaru didn’t do much. Although he was concerned with how pale and ghastly his classmate looked, his ways of comfort were simple. He had told her how she shouldn’t mourn for long, not when there was a battle coming. He recited motivational words for her and when that didn’t work, he mentioned Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru’s voice went all quiet but he had a gentle smile on his lips. That’s the only reason Naruko lifted her had lifted her and looked at him, the only movemented she had made since he stepped into her apartment. He then held her hand and dragged her out of her apartment to show her the heavily pregnant Kurenai-sensei and told Naruko that her baby is the reason why they’re no longer crying children and had to do something about this Pein guy.

After that day, Shikamaru would check up on Naruko at least once a day to make sure that she was alright. When he visited her the day after he showed her Kurenai, he had tsked at the lack of nourishment in her home. And, no, ramen isn’t a nourishment in Shikamaru’s book. So he had went out to the closest market and bought some basic food items. When he had returned, Naruko was in the shower to start her day while the shadow user prepared breakfast. It wasn’t much. Just a sunny side egg with toasted toast and some fruit since he knew the blonde didn’t like eating neither fruits or vegetables. When Naruko had stepped out of the small bathroom, her head was hidden beneath the white towel as she dried off her very long blonde hair. She had stopped once she spotted the small breakfast at the table and smiled at her classmate, “Thank you.” Shikamaru pretended not to feel his stomach feeling warm.

If Shikamaru visited Naruko more than once, it would usually be during the early hours of the night when he had gone off a simple mission in Konoha. He would join his classmate for a nice warm bowl of ramen and spent the hours talking about Shikamaru’s missions and Naruko’s training. However, they tried not make those the maining focus of their conversation as they wanted to focus on much brighter and simpler things.

This went on for weeks and their bond grew stronger and the two became closer to each other. And when Pein had attacked Konoha, the two fought while thinking of each other and praying that nothing bad had happened. When the fight was over and everyone was healed and brought back to life, Naruko had made her way to where Shikamaru was, refusing to allow the tears to spill over and cascade down her dirty cheeks.

“Yo,” Shikamaru had greeted her with an obvious fake smile and tone of arrogance, “That fight sure was troublesome.” He chuckled.

That’s when Naruko finally cried and smacked Shikamaru’s chest while loudly calling him stupid, “Stupid! You could have died!”

“Hey,” Shikamaru cooed and lifted his arm up to cup her wet cheek in his grimy and rough hand, “I’m alive. It’s just a broken leg. Don’t worry.”

Even though he said those words to comfort her, he knew that the blonde would do nothing but that. He smiled as she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes to try to stop the tears from falling.

“Kiss me.”

That made Naruko stop crying, her eyes slightly widening.

“What…?”

Shikamaru was well aware of his father and other teammates of team 10 surrounding them while horribly pretending not to observe the two.

“Kiss me.” Shikamaru repeated firmly, his thumb caressing Naruko’s cheek.

The girl blinked down at him owlishly before nodding once and leaning her head down and capturing his dry lips. The kiss wasn’t slow nor was it fast. It was a kiss of reassurance that they were both here. Together. And they were alright.

 

 


End file.
